24fandomcom-20200223-history
Quote:Day 2: 7:00am-8:00am
This is a list of memorable quotes from "Day 2: 7:00am-8:00am" * Peter Kingsley: I won't bore you with the details. * Max: Bore me. * Mike Novick: Do you happen to know if Jack Bauer is still trying to find evidence that the recording was fabricated? * Ryan Chappelle: Yes, I believe he is, but he's operating outside of our authority. * Mike Novick: I want you to assist his investigation. * Ryan Chappelle: Sir, I don't even know where he is. * Mike Novick: Then find him. * Ryan Chappelle: Mr. Novick, I'm not sure why you're asking me to do this, but I was told we're already at war, and to proceed accordingly. * Mike Novick: We're not at war yet, you have 30 minutes to report back to me the findings of Bauer and your efforts. * Ryan Chappelle: But, sir— * Mike Novick: (in a stern voice) That's a direct order, Ryan! You have my channel, I want you to call me back on this line. That's all! (hangs up) * Ryan Chappelle: Bauer's evidence may have some relevance. * Michelle Dessler: Which means we were right. * Ryan Chappelle: No! You damn near put me in a coma. That's assault! * Ryan Chappelle: Listen, Jack, this is Ryan. We need to talk. * Jack Bauer: Ryan, you son of a bitch. * Kate Warner: (referring to Marie Warner) She's not going to give you any answers. She can't. At least, nothing that we'd ever understand. * Marie Warner: (to Kate Warner) You think you'll be safe out there? You won't be. * Carrie Turner: Tony? I thought you were in custody. * Tony Almeida: I was released. * Sherry Palmer: I may not make it out of this. * Jack Bauer: I'm not going to lie to you. That's a real possibility. *'Jack Bauer': Say something. *'Sherry Palmer': I'm scared. *'Jack Bauer': Okay, it's working. * Sherry Palmer: No. I want all the recordings. Including Cyprus. * Peter Kingsley: Now why would you want that? You had nothing to do with that. * Sherry Palmer: Insurance. * Peter Kingsley: Insurance? Once this country goes to war, the government is never going to let that be exposed. Hewitt is the only one who can hurt us now. * Sherry Palmer: Because he forged the Cyprus recording? * Peter Kingsley: That's right. *'Jack Bauer': RUN SHERRY! *'Peter Kingsley': Jack Bauer…you've caused me a lot a trouble today. *'David Palmer': Jim. Gentlemen, ladies…we came dangerously close to war today. That all of us reacted emotionally to the nuclear detonation is understandable. But leaders are required to have patience beyond human limits. The kind of action we nearly took today should be exercised after all other avenues have been exhausted. After the strictest standard of proof has been met. By casting me aside so quickly, you effectively lowered those standards. And that was a profound mistake. (beat) It was not, however, a mistake you're likely to make again. Therefore I do not accept your resignations. We have a nation to heal today, and all of you play a vital role in that healing process. *'James Prescott:' Mr. President, I don't know what to say. *'David Palmer': There is nothing to say. *'David Palmer': You should have been with me to the end. That's what I expected of you. That's why I appointed you. I'm relieving you of your post, effective immediately. *'Mike Novick': Yes, Mr. President. *'Ryan Chappelle': So, what's up, my friend? *'Tony Almeida': Well, it's like this. Either fire me, or get out of my chair. *'Tony Almeida': Michelle. See you tomorrow. *'David Palmer': I urge you in the strongest possible terms not to indulge any rumors or theories that you may have already heard, or may soon hear. Once the facts are known I will present them to you myself. Until then, know that we are all safe and will continue to be safe. The most patriotic thing we can all do today is keep living our lives. So I urge you all, go back to work, go back to school. The freedom we enjoy, the freedom we earn everyday is the very thing that will defeat our enemies and keep us strong. God bless America! God bless us all! *'Mandy': It's done. *'Max ': Thank you. 224